Ambush at Jeri Hogarth's Apartment
The Ambush at Jeri Hogarth's Apartment was a trap set up by Jessica Jones to stop Trish Walker, with Jeri Hogarth as a bait. Background Successfully escaping from Jessica Jones, Trish Walker hid from her at the old Jace Montero's building. In an attempt to take down another criminal, Walker called Jeri Hogarth and asked her about Demetri Patseras whom Hogarth previously told her about. Hogarth informed Walker that Patseras was avoiding the taxes and hit his own wife, admitting that he was a bad person. Walker sneaked inside his house and attempted to kill Patseras, only to be spotted by his daughter which forced her to leave Patseras and escape. interviews Jeri Hogarth about the masked vigilante]] As the news reported about the attack on Patseras, Jones headed to Hogarth and Associates Law Office where she confronted Hogarth, knowing that she gave Patseras to Walker. Hogarth admitted what she did and Jones asked her to help with the capture of Walker, intending to use Hogarth as a bait. Hogarth reclutantly agreed to help her and officially stated to the ZCN that Hogarth and Associates can identify the masked vigilante.Jessica Jones: 3.13: AKA Everything Ambush confronts Jeri Hogarth]] Jeri Hogarth returned to her apartment where Jessica Jones was already waiting for Trish Walker, before Kith Lyonne joined her. Walker then entered the apartment, confronting Hogarth for her betrayal and the "evil" that she had unleashed in the world. Before Walker could attack Hogarth, Jones ambushed her, hitting Walker on the ceiling. Jones told Hogarth to call the NYPD, assuring Walker that she is not fast enough to prevent it. attacks Kith Lyonne]] However, Walker then grabbed Lyonne, threating to kill her and forcing Hogarth to drop her phone. Jones told Walker that she lost control over herself and asked her to stop before Hogarth drew her handgun and demanded Walker to let Lyonne go, holding her at the gunpoint. Hogarth then understood that Walker cannot be reasoned with, so she convinced her that New York City is not safe for her anymore, as Jones and the police will be after her. She convinced Walker to let Lyonne go in an exchange for helping her leave the city. Hogarth then shot Jones in the leg to stop her while Walker let Lyonne go and took Hogarth with herself. Aftermath prepares to leave the United States of America]] Hiding at Jace Montero's building, Jeri Hogarth contacted her associates, asking them to get Trish Walker out of New York City. Hogarth informed Walker that she will be dropped in Canada and then free by herself, however, Jessica Jones uploaded a video online, exposing Walker as the vigilante to the public, what made most of the ways to leave the city inaccessible. Hogarth then hired Alex Sokolov to help them take Walker out of the United States of America. Hogarth brought Walker to the SAC Imports Airport where Sokolov agreed to take her out of the country, inside the special coffin. However, they were spotted outside of the airport and Jones arrived at the place, in order to deal with Walker once and for all. Following the confrontation, Jones managed to defeat Walker and handed her to the NYPD to be later incarcerated in the Raft. References Category:Events